


Liebesleid - Love's Sorrow

by voidfics



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Classic Music, F/M, Kreisler, Liebesleid, M/M, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Rachimanoff, Your lie in april - Freeform, pianist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfics/pseuds/voidfics
Summary: [YOONMIN]In the last day of freshman Jimin in his school, he hears someone playing his favorite piano piece, Liebesleid, of his favorite pianist as he passed by the music room.Due to family problems, Jimin moved to America and studied there. Two years later, now a senior, Jimin is back at his old school. One day, as he passes by the music room, he hears that piece again but this time it was played sadder, so he dares to look who's inside.Liebesleid or Love's Sorrow is a piano piece by Fritz Kreisler, and arranged by Rachimanoff.





	1. Liebesleid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I posted this here, so to those readers who wanted to read it in ao3 can enjoy since I know some of you doesn't like it to be in a social media format. SOCIAL MEDIA FORMAT OF LIEBESLEID IS ON @thewhaliens aka my fan account. You can still contact me in @voidfics though if you want to request. 
> 
> Please do not copy, translate or post without credits or without my permission! Always ask first.  
> UPDATES ARE ONCE A WEEK PER CHAPTER  
> As always, kudos, comments and dms are always APPRECIATED. 
> 
> START: July 20, 2018  
> END: ---

In the last day of freshman Jimin in his school, he hears someone playing his favorite piano piece, Liebesleid, of his favorite pianist as he passed by the music room. 

Due to family problems, Jimin moved to America and studied there. Two years later, now a senior, Jimin is back at his old school. One day, as he passes by the music room, he hears that piece again but this time it was played sadder, so he dares to look who's inside. 

Liebesleid or Love's Sorrow is a piano piece by Fritz Kreisler, and arranged Rachimanoff


	2. Last Day in Seoul University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is late for History Class... AGAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Next update aka Chapter 3 will be posted next week. 
> 
> If you want to read this story on a Social Media format (text au), it is posted on @thewhaliens!  
> If you want to request a story, one shot, etc. you can dm me on @voidfics or @thewhaliens since I am more active there. Other text aus are posted in @voidfics.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments are always APPRECIATED!  
> Thank you so much and enjoy reading! :>
> 
> voidfics, 2018.

Jimin wakes up to the sound alarm of his phone ringing for the fifth time. He already knew last night that he was going to be late for class again. He spent the whole night crying because its nearly his departure with his family to America. He knows he was really going through it. Jimin groans as he stands up and walks to the bathroom, turning on the heater that warmed the water and just obviously added more problems to him fully waking up. 

 

After hopping into his clothes and making sure he was pretty much presentable to his terror teacher, also known by many as, Miss Kim, he dozes off his apartment and took a cab to school. And of course, he also knew that luck isn't good friends with him, he knew that as he looked as the traffic and jumbled cars in front of him. Sighing, he gets out of the cab and decides that he should just walk to school. He opens his social media accounts and started doing stuffs instead of hurrying and admitting that he's already 30 minutes late. Goes to airplane mode and listens to the works of Tchaikovsky and Ravel.

 

Jimin loves and appreciates classical music as much as he loves to dance to contemporary music, so much that he even decided to have a History Class included in his schedule so that the topics and lesson would cover classical music so that he’d actually enjoy and pass the subject. But with Miss Kim? He just wants to drop off that class. 

 

Jimin was never a morning person and always wakes up late due to his insomnia, but nevertheless he IS really trying to top that subject, it’s just that his professor never saw him as a potential musician. He greets the school guard, starts walking to his room, turning off the airplane mode of his phone. Notifications popped up, most of them were from Taehyung and Hoseok who were his best friends since God knows when. 

 

Turning left to the music building, he passes by the music room and hears a familiar sound running through his ears.

 

“Liebesleid”, Jimin whispers to himself. 

 

His heart ached by how it was beautifully played. He slows down his pace, closes his eyes and focuses on the sound of piano keys being pressed and the sounds it produces. The melody, the dynamics, everything. It was perfect, and Jimin feels like the one who is playing the piece is Fritz Kreisler himself. 

 

He can’t see who’s inside the music room and how the pianist looks like while playing the piece, but Jimin can feel it. The pianist expresses different emotions; love, anger, longing and pain. Mostly longing. What happened to pianist? What caused his longing?He feels that the pianist is likely a professional one, the keys were being pressed carefully depending on the melody, smooth transitioning of the notes and how amazing it is being delivered to the listener. Clutching his chest, honored to be a listener of the amazing pianist who is currently playing his favorite piece, The Liebesleid, also known as Love’s Sorrow, in his favorite arrangement.

 

It feels like the pianist was meant to play the Liebesleid and he was destined to accidently hear it and appreciate the talent. 

 

His own body suddenly moves closer to the music room, wanting to know who is playing inside. The piece is nearing its end now and it would be too late for Jimin to know the identity of the pianist once it uses the other door of the music room to go out. What if the pianist is from another building who just happens to pass by and knows some classical piece so he decides to play at the music room? It would be hard for Jimin to find the pianist since Seoul University is literally big and he knows nothing about the students of other courses, since of all his friends and the ones included in his small circle are all Fine Arts Major. 

 

The music stops and Jimin decides to slowly open the door, but he was interrupted by some high-pitched yell coming from the end of the hallway. Standing there is Miss Kim, his terror professor in History Class, her two hands are at her waist and Jimin can imagine smoke coming out from her nose. Scary.

 

“Mr. Park Jimin! How long are you planning to stand there? Until my class finishes? You really make my head ache so much”, She yells again from the end of the hallway.

 

Jimin takes one final glance at the music room, removing his hand from the door knob, he sighs as he walks toward Miss Kim whose face is now glowing red from anger. They both enter the classroom and his eyes widens to the sight of his school’s principal sitting on his, Park Jimin’s very only chair. 

 

“Mr. Lee, good morning sir…”, Jimin tries to smile at the principal but ends up failing anyways, he sees Taehyung and Hoseok tried their best not to laugh at him and they were biting their lips and covering their mouth so hard that a small ‘pfffft’ came out of Hoseok’s mouth. The principal smiled and brings back his poker face, “I didn’t come here to visit everyone, I came here for you. Miss Kim called me here to see you arrive,” The principal sighed, “You have been late for this class for 18 school days already, and I’m afraid it violates the school’s rules and regulations.

 

“What is this school anyways? A pre-school for kindergarten?”, your classmate Sejun shouted from the back, earning a good laugh from everyone, Taehyung and Hoseok laughing loudly and slamming the palm of their hands to the desk from too much laughter. The principal rolled his eyes, “You’re meeting with me after class at the Principal’s Office, including you Miss Kim,” Mr. Lee turned his head to where the professor is standing and pops an eyebrow up, making Ms. Kim flustered and continuously bobbing her heard up and down, “Of course, Sir”, she responds. 

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you both later.” Mr. Lee stands up and walks gracefully out of the room, making sure that the principal is already out, Ms. Kim continues the interrupted discussion and Jimin sits down on his chair and listens to the professor attentively. Jimin admits that even though Ms. Kim was pretty scary, she actually discusses well, bonus the interesting topics that she would choose for the lesson. And today she is discussing about the music composers of World War II, including another composer that Jimin adores, Arnold Schoenberg, an expressionist. His music and composition expresses a lot of experiences from the World War II, resulting his music being called ‘loud’, there was no smooth transition between the notes and it has no specific melody that follows. 

 

Jimin recited and answered Ms. Kim’s questions until she can’t come up with one anymore. Taehyung, Hoseok, and a lot of his classmates admits that Jimin is one intelligent student. He recites here and there, and knows a lot about of music and composition even though he only knows the basics about the piano and the guitar. If it weren’t only for Ms. Kim and his tardiness, Jimin would have been one of the best students of Seoul University. Everyone took out their Math notebook and Jimin is literally sulking in his seat to the thought of his most hated subject being the next after his favorite one. 

 

He often asks Taehyung, “Why is there a need to put Math in a Fine Arts student’s schedule?”, And Taehyung will just reply with, “Just like what you just said, it’s a need and Math is included in the basics of Education.” Pointing his index finger up like he’s a grandma saying something important to remember to his grandchildren or a weather forecast reporter telling everyone to always bring their umbrella. 

 

The rest of the day went like a blur even though something spectacular happened aka Taehyung and Hoseok being accepted for clubs that they applied for. Taehyung is now a member of the school’s publication press as a Photo Journalist and Hoseok is now a part of the school’s dance troupe. The two widens their eyes when they shared the news to Jimin, who is now crying infront of them at the cafeteria, in front of so many people.

 

Jimin was the only one who can’t apply for the clubs since he’s going to leave Seoul University and South Korea soon, and it would be pointless even if Jimin did sent an application letter since the day of the announcement of the new members is the before the day he leaves for America. Nevertheless, He is so proud for his two best friends slowly climbing the ladder of success to reach their dreams and that news is enough for Jimin to know that they are really doing well.

Jimin still remembers how he, Taehyung and Hoseok became friends. How can he not forget? They met so sudden and talked in the most uncomfortable place, the comfort room. Who would even make friends at the comfort room? Jimin knows that the two are the only the ones who would and already did it. 

 

“Hey, you’re Jimin from the star section right?”, A tall boy who Jimin thinks is the same age as him suddenly asks him when he entered the comfort room. The tall boy was with another boy who has a slim body and a pointed nose, it’s jawline was evident, and he was intimidated by the boy’s presence. ‘Maybe someone older?’ Jimin thoughts. 

 

He looks back at the tall boy and nods, “Y-yeah. How’d you know my name?”, he asks and the tall boy suddenly smiles and laughs, showing his boxy smile, “Pretty and intelligent boys from the star section are famous, you now?” The tall boy retorted and Jimin’s lips forms an ‘o’ and brushes off the sarcasm from the other boy’s voice. 

 

He didn’t know he was famous, he was antisocial even plus he’s not pretty (in his perspective, yes), so how would this boy know him? He will never know. “What’s your name?” Jimin asks as he moves closer to the sink to wash off the remaining paint from his hands, “Taehyung, and this is Hoseok-hyung” Taehyung points the boy with the intimidating presence, and Jimin was surprised at how Taehyung’s voice go deeper with each reply, Puberty? Maybe. 

 

Tiny droplets of water suddenly splashed onto Jimin’s face, and in one blink of his eyes, the boy with intimidating presence was already smiling at him, splashing water droplets from his wet hands to Jimin and Taehyung’s face, “I’m here ya’ know. Hey Jim, I’m Hoseok-hyung.”, the boy said, winking as he said ‘hyung’. 

 

Jim? Jimin scoffs, a boy who has an intimidating presence and then suddenly calling some stranger a nickname? What a juxtaposing personality. 

 

Their friendship continued because of their interactions at the comfort room, Jimin would always go to cr every after class just to see the two boys. After the crying show in front of Taehyung and Hoseok at the cafeteria, Jimin went straight to the Principal’s Office, he finds Ms. Kim and Mr. Lee were already waiting for him. Apologizing, he sits at the chair and makes himself comfortable. 

 

“So Mr. Park…”, Jimin readied himself for the upcoming outburst of Mr. Lee and Ms. Kim, for he knows that this meeting would be a long talk and he might he go home late again. They talked about his departure for America, his school documents for dropping out, and his so called punishment for his tardiness. Jimin sighs as he finishes arranging the student profiles alphabetically, putting them carefully back to the envelope, when he suddenly drops one student profile. He grabs it from the floor and checks the name. “Min Yoongi? Never heard of him before”, he whispers to himself and slightly blushes at the sight of the student’s ID picture at the upper right side of the student’s profile. 

 

The boy was cute. The end of his eyes were pointed but his eyes were big, just like a cat’s. Pale skin, and dark hair that contrasted his pearl skin. His lips were thin but very pinkish, it almost looked like as if the boy used lip gloss before posing at the camera. 

 

Jimin puts Min Yoongi’s paper back at the envelope and cleans the mess in the librarian’s table. His punishment was to arrange the student’s profiles until 6PM and Ms. Kim really didn’t give up until some punishment was given to him. He walks back to the classroom to get his bag and decides to go home.

 

While walking at the campus grounds on the way to the gates, Jimin started to slowly appreciate every single part of his school. The sky never looked so pretty in the quadrangle before, now it was full of mixed tones of red, purple, and orange. It was like a painting, the colors smoothly mixed and shows no signs of mistake by the painter. 

 

It reminded him of the pianist who was playing Liebesleid at the music room earlier, perfect delivering of emotions, smooth transition and made no mistakes; may it be the dynamic, the notes, the time signature? Nothing. Just plain perfect. That pianist deserves to be heard by people, not the overhyped singers and music composers / producers who just plays with different things and decides to suddenly produce a song without a core and meaning. 

 

Musicians like that pianist should be appreciated more. 

 

Jimin looks at the music building again and smiles. He is totally going to miss this place, Seoul University. Even though he didn’t like studying subjects that weren’t relevant to his course or maybe disliked his teacher that is always mad at him for being late, he admits that he’s going to miss this place, the school, as a whole. Somewhere inside Jimin he still believes that the university helped him grow up, build his confidence and made him actually appreciate music more. He was going to miss Taehyung and Hoseok who has been there supporting him when there’s no one for him and is always by his side. He took all of his time to walk slowly along the grounds, he feels like he’s going to die tomorrow, he has no idea what could happen to him in America.

 

Will he be able to meet friends there? 

 

Will he be comfortable with total strangers on his first day? 

 

Will he be able to hear someone play Liebesleid so beautifully there? 

 

And most importantly, will he be accepted there and be himself without forcing to fake his personality and such things? 

 

He walked home, ate dinner without energy and started packing his things, randomly shoving all of his stuffs onto the big boxes and suitcases that his parents bought. He texts Taehyung if he knows someone who plays the piano so beautifully, fakes a smile and calls him and Hoseok to say goodbye. 

 

And as the call ended, he lied down on his bed, breathing deeply as he tries to fall asleep t the sound of Claude Debussy's pieces, but instead he ended up rolling around his bed thinking about the pianist and what will happen to him when he arrives at America.


End file.
